In a conventional charging system that is used to charge a battery pack, multiple bypasses may be coupled to the cells in the battery pack, so as to balance the cells. For example, if one of the cells has a voltage that is greater than the voltages of all the other cells, a corresponding bypass can be turned on so as to discharge the cell that has the highest voltage. By selectively turning on the bypasses according to the voltages of the cells, the cells can be balanced. However, power losses through the bypasses may be relatively high. In addition, a bypass controller is needed to control the bypasses according to feedback signals indicative of the voltages of the cells, which may increase the time needed to balance the cells, and may further increase power losses.